The Third Age
by kingmickey2292
Summary: After a hard fought battle against Melbu Frahama, The dragoons took comfort think that the battle was finally over.  But, they were unaware of a new evil that would reak havik on the world.  Now a one hundred years later a new team of dragoons will arrive
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue – (The Age of the Dragoon)**

**The Legend was born 10,000 years ago… it began with the "Divine Tree". Nothing could compare to its magical. It is said that this massive, yet graceful entity gave birth to all living things. One after another, races of plants, animals, and unique beings from its branches and life spilled forth over the land.**

**The 105****th**** race of the tree was the powerful dragons. There winged destroyers would strike terror into anyone who beheld them. In time their dragon spirits would be revered and worshipped.**

**The 106****th**** race was the human race. These peaceful beings lived in harmony with the world.**

**The 107****th**** race was the winglies. These flying conquerors set out to build great floating cities in the sky and gain dominion over all living things.**

**Years later the winglies were going too far. They were panning to summon forth a powerful being. They called it the "God of Destruction". The first of the legendary dragoons set out to fight Melbu Frahama and his army of Virage Embryo.**

**Four of the seven dragoons lost their lives in that very battle. Their names are unknown. All that is known is that they were the Earth, Water, wind, and Thunder dragoons.**

**The dragoon of fire went head to head with Melbu Frahama. After Melbu was defeated he conjured a curse tat turned the warrior to stone.**

**Years later this dragoon would turn out to be Seig who was the father of Dart who happened to be the leader of the second dragoon warriors.**

**In the end dart was deceived by Melbu Frahama who had taken control of Dart's father. This was all apart of Frahama's plan to once again try and summon forth the "God of Destruction". Dart and his friends battled against Seig and Frahama. The dragoons prevailed against Frahama unfortunately Seig was destroyed along with the Rose who was the dragoon of Darkness.**

**As Dart and the others walked away from the ruins of that battle field they thought that had ended it all, but in the darkness of those ruin something was being born. This being would not be heard of for 150 years, and this time Dart and the others would not be here to protect everyone.**


	2. The Third Age

**Chapter 1**

**The Third Age.**

**Ages passed and people began to forget all about the Dragoons and their battles with Melbu Frahama. A young boy name Kurisu however, had listened to the stories and them. He could listen to them all day, but the older people didn't want to think about them. He loved going out into the forest and pretending to be on a journey and fight animals, but would not hurt them.**

**When Kurisu was sixteen his father gave him a lance to fight with. He stayed and trained for two years. When he decided to leave he was a Master of the lance. His father had given him a jade gem, but did not tell him what it was for.**

**Meanwhile miles away on the other side of the forest a teenage boy named Maikeru, was on a journey of his own. Maikeru was raise powerful master swordsman. He like Kurisu also got a gem from his father and did not know what it was for, but Maikeru's was grey which was pretty unusual. Kurisu packed what he expected he'll need for his journey and start heading into the forest. Maikeru entered at a different part of the forest going in the opposite direction than Kurisu.**

**With Maikeru's sharp instincts as he entered the forest he knew that he was not alone. Kurisu was on the other side of the forest, but there was another mysterious person lurking in the forest awaiting them. Maikeru kept his eyes opened as continued walking until he came across a man who was sleeping beside a rusty old sword.**

**"What the hell do you plan to do with that piece of junk?" He asked as the man woke up.**

**"What are you calling a piece of junk boy," The man replied as he pulled out his sword. It was like Maikeru said; it looked just like an old rusty sword.**

**"What? You want to fight old man?" He asked pulling out his sword as well. As Maikeru took his stance something changed about the man's sword. His sword had grown twice its normal size. The blade was smooth and not a bit of rust on it. Staring at the sword fear began to rush through his body. He had never felt this kind of fear so he did the only thing he could, and that was to run as fast as he could and not look back.**

**"Little brat," He said. As he started to sit down again but before that happened a red light appeared from his bag. He grabbed his bag and pulled out a red gem. As he looked in the direction the boy had run he said to himself, "Interesting."**

**Maikeru kept running and not looking back thinking maybe he had not followed him. When he decided to look back, he unfortunately he ran right into Kurisu.**

**"What the hell was that for?" Kurisu said with a bit of anger in his voice.**

**"Sorry run now talk later!" He yelled already disappearing into the deep forest.**

**"No you don't," Kurisu said as he chased after the boy. They ran for five minutes when Maikeru came to a sudden halt. **

**"I think he's gone," He said breathing very hard.**

**"No I'm not you pest!" Kurisu yelled pulling out his lance. Maikeru pulled out his hard. They were about to clash weapon before a burst of green and grey light blinded them. With both of their guards down a shadowy figure went it for an attack. Before they could recover the monster split in half, and they saw the man that Maikeru was running away from. **

**"Oh crap it's him!" He thought to himself stepping back very slowly. He began to turn around and his started shine even brighter. The man started to glow red as he pulled out his gem.**

**"I knew it." He said out loud. **

**"And who might you be?" Kurisu ask regaining his stance.**

**"My name is of little importance to you," He replied, "the only thing you need to know is that I am the Dragoon of Fire."**

**"What the hell is a Dragoon?" Maikeru said with a confused look on his face.**

**"A dragoon is a legendary warrior that fought ages ago in the Dragon Campaign against Melbu Frahama." Kurisu explained. The man looked at him with interest.**

**"So you know of the dragoons," He said with a smile on his face.**

**"Yes but I don't believe you are one. There haven't been any dragoons in a Century." He said being cautious and trying to stay on his guard. **

**"You'd like to see some proof wouldn't you?" The man laughed. Kurisu and Maikeru nodded. Kurisu had never seen a dragoon before and Maikeru was getting interested. They followed the old man to a different area of the forest.**

**"Now here is your proof," He said pulling out the gem. Red light bursts from it and fire started to flow around him like a tornado. Before their very eyes the fire went on to the man and armor was appearing from the fire. When the fire finally fades a man in red armor and wings was hovering in the air. He also held the sword the Maikeru had been running from.**

**"You're kidding me! It's true he is a dragoon that's the armor that was shown to me when I was a kid." Kurisu said in amazement. **

**"That's awesome so that's a dragoon!" Maikeru yelled with excitement. His gem began to glow again as well as Kurisu's.**

**"You're wondering why those gems are glowing like that am I correct?" The man asked. They nodded pulling out their gem once again.**

**"Those gems represent two of the legendary dragoon spirits. You have been chosen to become the new dragoons," He told them. Maikeru jumped up and started freaking out.**

**"You mean to tell me that I am a dragoon!" He exclaimed.**

**"How can we be sure we are the ones the new dragoons?" He asked also excited.**

**"I had a feeling you'd ask that," He smiled and looked off into the distance. They turned around to see now other than a dragon. **

**"What!" Maikeru panicked, "where did a dragon come from!"**

**"I summoned it Maikeru." He replied looking down at Maikeru, "now is the time to test your skills."**

**"And just what the hell are we suppose to do to fight a dragon!" Maikeru screamed as the dragon was getting closer.**

**"We're supposed to transform in order to defeat it." Kurisu said calmly. Knowing this pull out his lance and his gem, and looked down at it. He really didn't know what was gonna happen but he was confident something was gonna happen. Once the dragon was in range he charged hoping something would happen. The dragon knocked him backward a couple of times. Just as he was about to give up hope a burst of light from his gem filled the forest. As the light waded Kurisu could be seen with armor of his own, and his armor was green with a lot more shine on it than the other guys.**

**"No way I actually am a dragoon this is unbelievable," Kurisu said in excitement. Soon regained his position and once again charged the dragon but this charge was different. Before Kurisu ever got in range of the dragon for an attack a blast of wind went soaring. The dragon was hit and disappeared in an instant.**

**"What that's it, and what was blast of wind?" Kurisu asked shocked about the out come. Once he landed the armor faded and the gem appeared in his hand.**

**"That was only a pet dragon if it takes enough damage it disappears. The blast of yours was called the wing blaster. That one of the wind dragoons best attacks." The man explained.**

**"Damn! You killed it before I could transform!" Maikeru said angry at this point.**

**"Worry not I will join you on your journey long enough to teach everything you need to know about dragoons. Get this in your head once you know how to transform and no how to protect yourself I will help no longer." He told him being bold with his words.**

**"As I already know how transform already I will join you and lend my power." Kurisu said smiling at Maikeru.**

**"By the way my name is Rasutii." He told now sure that he could trust them. The third age of the dragoon had begun.**


	3. Training Begins

**Chapter 2 **

** Training Begins**

**For days they wandered in the that forest with no goal or purpose. They were going in circles it seemed.**

**"We shall rest here for tonight," Rasutii told them with a cautious look on his face, " Kurisu you rest we may need your strength, Maikeru get to training we can not lay around with you still unable to transform."**

**" How exactly am I suppose to practice if Kurisu is going to be resting? I don't have another person to train with except an old bag of bones like you," Maikeru said with a laugh joking about Rasutii's old appearance.**

**" Oh really? An old bag of bones you say?" Rasutii replied with a little chuckle himself, " Sounds as though you think you can defeat me am I right?"**

**" Are you challenging me old man?" Maikeru smiling as he brought out his sword.**

**Rasutii did not reply, he just stood there with his sword by his side. When finally a clash of swinging metal broke that silence, and a loud screech filled the forest.**

**" W-what the heck was that?" Maikeru stuttered looking over his shoulder at a creature that had just been sliced in half by Rasutii.**

**" That my friend was one of the many dangerous creatures of this forest, for you not to have known that you've probably only ventured into the safe part of the forest." He answered.**

**" So what if I've never been in this part of the forest?" Maikeru snapped.  
" You don't know how to defend yourself do you?" Rasutii asked him looking at the facial expression he was making.  
" Just because I haven't been in this part of the forest, and faced this kind of danger does not mean that I do not know how to defend myself," He replied**

**Maikeru stood there with anger in his face. He clinched his sword tightly ready to attack Rasutii.**

**' That's right feed on that anger inside of you," Rasutii thought smiling to himself, " Come on you little brat prove to me that you have some skill with a blade... We fight to the death right here, right now."**

**With those words running through his head he held up his sword. " You want it you got it," He said as he struck the first blow.**

**Rasutii stood there calm until the last second. As the tip of the blade was about to strike he swung his blade knocking Maikeru off balance and vulnerable for an attack.**

**" You swing wildly with no control of your sword. How do you plan to defeat yourself against an opponent stronger than me?" He told him with his blade tip at Maikeru's throat.**

**Breathing hard and fast Maikeru replied, " But... there's no need... no wars have happened for a hundred years."**

**Rasutii smiled and said, " There is much you must learn now that you are a dragoon, but that is enough for now. Rest and eat your fill, then we've got lots of training to get done."**

**Kurisu sat back and laughed. " Shut up I don't see you doing anything but being a lazy good for nothing," Maikeru said with anger and embarrassment flowing through him. He couldn't believe that he could've been killed right then and there.**

**" Well I'm not the one who has no skill with the weapon I'm carrying now am I?" Kurisu replied mocking him.**

**" No but I seem to recall that I held my own against you, and I would've beaten you if we weren't interrupted." Maikeru told him with a smile.**

**" Is that so?" Rasutii asked.**

**" Y-yes but I was holding back my full power," Kurisu answered trying to sound convincing.**

**" If that's true than you should have no problem beating him this time," Rasutii told him.**

**" Are you telling me that you want me to practice with Maikeru?" Kurisu asked.**

**" No I want you two to fight with the intent to kill one another," Rasutii replied smiling at the look on his face.**

**" I can't ki - " He said before being cut off by Maikeru, " Let's do it! I'm ready to get some pay back for the other day."**

**" Then let's begin," Rasutii suggested, " I will give you one hour to finish your fight, afterward we will begin transformation practice."**

**Meanwhile, miles away a new evil plot was being set in to motion. The new king of Bale has been acting very strange lately, and everyone in the kingdom has noticed this change. A once kind and gentle king has turned cold and bitter.**

**Back in the forest Maikeru and Kurisu have ten minutes left in their fight.**

**" hahaha. You've been holding out on me haven't you Maikeru?" Kurisu smiled as he continued his attacks.**

**" You've been doing the same," Maikeru replied.**

**" Time is up!" Rasutii shouted, " good show, good show. Now rest up we have more practice to get done, and tomorrow we may finally leave this forest."**

**" Leave? Where to?" Maikeru and Kurisu ask in unison.**

**" We leave for the kingdom of Bale," Rasutii answered.**

**" Bale? The capital city of Serdio?" Kurisu asked with much interest.**

**" Yes I have requested to see the king, but I will give you more information tomorrow," Rasutii told them. He put out the fire as the forest grew dark and cold.**


End file.
